Ability to perform drilling operations with minimal environmental impact has becomes a key to successful operation in oil and gas industry. Parts of well test operations require the operators to flare a portion of the fluid that is produced during the test when there is no way to transport the formation fluid to the market. In addition produced/separated gas is flared at the well site when operator cannot use the gas for other purposes.